


Imagine Me Ending

by Danibwriting



Category: Shatter Me - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danibwriting/pseuds/Danibwriting
Summary: This is the ending to Imagine Me that we were robbed of.
Relationships: Warner and Juliette
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Imagine Me Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I was not a fan of the original Imagine Me ending so I wrote one of my own.

Epilogue   
Warner

When I look in the mirror at my reflection, I don’t notice much physical difference. Hair: neat as always. Attire: Tuxedo. Not out of the ordinary.  
It’s how I feel when I see myself that’s different. When I remember what my outfit represents. Because I’m wearing this tuxedo with a white flower tucked in the pocket and impatiently staring at the clock. 10:30. Thirty minutes to go.   
I look towards the door of the room I stayed in last night, waiting for Kenji to come get me. I’m not in the one I normally share with Ella.   
Because we slept apart last night, for posterity reasons.   
We’re getting married in thirty minutes.

When Kenji comes through the door he stops and gives me a once over.  
“You’ve passed. Come on.” He goes back outside the room.  
“Passed what?”  
“The outfit test. Had to make sure you look good. Now come on, they need you in place.” Kenji laughs as we go down the hallway.   
I groan. Of course I was going to look good!  
When Nouria and Sam offered to plan the wedding, I thought it just meant they would make sure we had food, that sort of trivial thing. I did not expect them to take it so seriously, running this show with more precision than most military attacks. Ella was happy about it, so I didn’t object.   
Honestly, I’m super nervous. My stomach keeps doing these stupid flip flops that are completely nauseating. I will not throw up.   
I wondered if Ella felt the same way I did right now. Because I’m both overcome with joy and feel like I’m about to be sick.   
Yet no matter if I was hacking up my organs I would still make sure I was there to receive her after she walked down the aisle. 

I stop short for a moment when I see what Nouria and Sam put together. It’s beautiful. They converted the entire common area of the Sanctuary into a raised wooden stage-like platform with an open canopy wrapped in delicate ivy. Leading up to it on either side were rows of white chairs, creating the aisle of grass in the middle. And right at the end of the aisle where Ella would begin her walk, a white arch stood wrapped in more ivy. When I walked closer to the ivy I saw that it was decorated with small golden bird silhouettes.   
I blinked back an onslaught of tears when I realized why they were there. Ella never forgot the golden bird, flying away to freedom.  
“Warner did you forget where you were going?”  
Kenji’s voice sounded from across the space. He manically waved his hand for me to join him by the arch, where I was to wait to process up to the platform.   
Nouria and Sam joined us before long.   
“So when the music starts you wait for a second then you start walking with Adam, and stand not exactly in the middle but over to the side, by Castle.”  
Nouria was walking me through the plan, again.  
Sam added, “And when Juliette comes up you take her hand from Kenji and then walk her up across from you,”  
I listened, trying to muster what little patience I had. I did not need more stress.  
“Thank you both.”   
They nodded and hurried away back towards the main building. 

Adam was going to be my best man. Because I decided I would finally make peace with the fact that he is in fact my brother, and brothers should be each other’s best men.   
He had not objected, and James was made ring bearer as he would have not been happy to have been left out. Adam and I had smiled at James’ eagerness, and I thought, to my own bewilderment: I’m glad he’s my brother. 

I sighed and gathered my thoughts, which were jumbled in my head.  
I’m marrying Ella.  
Holy shit I’m marrying Ella.   
Her face came into my mind and I thought of how much I loved her. God, how I love her.   
And now I get to be with her for the rest of my life.   
Which deity did I please to grant me this lifelong bliss, because thank you. 

Kenji

When I go into J’s room I can’t see her at first. She’s surrounded by a sea of green, which I realize are Nazerra, Lily, and Alia in their bridesmaids dresses putting final touches on her makeup. Nazerra looked up when she heard me come in and smiled when she saw me. She’s wearing the green dress with a matching head covering; her eyes are sparkling with excitement.   
This girl is fucking beautiful.  
We started dating after we rescued J. And honestly it's been some of the best two weeks of my life, dating this girl. I walk over and kiss her on the cheek, and her cheeks go a bit pink. It's so cute.   
Lily and Alia step away from J and she stands and smooths her dress. It’s a pure white, off the shoulder sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline that Winston and Alia made to perfectly fit her form. The dress reached the floor and was complimented by a long, translucent veil that went down her back and to the end of the dress. To keep the veil up she’s wearing a gold circlet crown on her head.   
I found myself tearing up a bit. J looked stunning.  
“Wow,”   
“You like it Kenji?”  
“Like it? J you look awesome. Warner better fucking appreciate.”  
She laughed. “I’m actually pretty nervous,”  
I put a hand on her shoulder. For once, I don't know what the hell to say. Like if Warner doesn't know how fucking lucky he is I will finally kill him. But that's probably not what J wants to hear on her wedding day.   
“You really do look amazing,” I say, and she really, really does.   
She takes a step and hugs me. We stay that way for a minute. And I let the tears fall. Because it’s J, my best friend J, and I'm so fucking happy that she found someone she loves.  
Even if it's dickface Warner. 

Juliette 

I feel like I’m wrapped in snow.  
The dress isn't even very puffy, but I still feel like there’s cold snow on my body, hugging me with its icy hands.   
But the snow isn’t dragging me down into suffocation. It's acting like a blanket, an encouraging source of warmth. Letting me know it’s there for me.   
The thought warms my heart as I stand on the right side of a white arch wrapped in ivy, my arm in Kenji’s, watching my three bridesmaids walk up the aisle in their green dresses. Green like my soon-to-be-husband’s eyes.   
Husband. I never really thought about the word until now. I mutter it under my breath, seeing how it feels on my lips.   
I like it. 

James is walking now, holding a small white pillow with two matching golden rings laid on it. He looks quite happy to be involved, in his tux and tie and nice shoes. He gets up to the platform, sets the pillow on a table by Castle in the center of the stage, then trots off to sit by Ian and Winston and Brendan.   
Then Adam and Aaron come up near us. I can’t see Aaron very well, but I have a clear view of Adam. Our eyes lock and I smile at him. He smiles back. Then he turns his head and looks back towards Castle. I wonder what he’s thinking and feeling about me. About being Aaron’s best man.   
I think he’s okay with it. He agreed to be a part of it, so I think he’s made his peace with it. Suddenly a light piano tune strikes up, and he and Aaron walk and take their places on the right side of Castle, across from my bridesmaids.   
Then everyone stands. They turn their faces towards me and Kenji.   
I put my arm through his, as a support as my heart is beating faster than I ever thought possible.   
We take a few steps so we are directly under the arch.   
And that’s when I see Aaron. 

My.  
Heart.   
Skips. 

A beat.

I don’t notice when Kenji and I start walking. I don't see the faces of anyone in the chairs on either side of me. I can’t tell where I am or what time it is or what world I live in.   
Because Aaron is all that my mind can take right now.   
He’s right beside me now. I can feel his body heat. When Kenji transfers my hand to his I grab it tight, encircling his fingers in mine.   
My heart doesn't stop pounding.   
We walk up the steps and stand directly across from each other, a foot away. He hasn’t let go of my hand. If anything he’s holding it closer.   
I look up. His hair is as gold as my circlet. His eyes-the eyes I love so much; clear, bright, sea green eyes.  
They’re filled with tears that make light sparkle off his green irises.   
I love you. He mouths.   
And he lets one, solitary tear drop from his right eye onto his pale cheek.   
“Ladies and Gentlemen,” Castle starts.  
But I can’t hear him.   
Because all I can hear is the beating of mine and Aaron’s hearts, and our eyes locked on each other’s , and my hand in his.   
The ceremony goes on. I say my vows. I never break from looking at him. When I slip the ring on his finger I feel him tremble slightly. I do too when he puts my ring on.  
And when Castle pronounces us husband and wife and Aaron take me in his arms, his lips touch mine, a bit then all at once.  
Worlds collide. Our hearts beat as one.   
And I feel my mind body and soul rest once and for all in the arms of Aaron Warner   
Anderson. 

Warner 

I cannot stop looking at my wife. Wife.   
We’re officially married and our life together has begun.   
And I can’t begin to imagine how amazing it’s going to be.   
We’re inside the Sanctuary main building, now our reception venue. I’m surrounded by everyone- Adam and Alia are dancing, Kenji is standing with Nazerra and Haider, and Ella’s sitting beside me, her head on my shoulder.   
This is everything.  
When I see how far we’ve all come. When I see that the world maybe has a chance now. I’ve seen everyone in this room fight and break and heal and live.   
And now Ella’s mine forever. Infinity.  
I bend my neck down to look at her face, which has a contented smile on it.   
“What are you thinking?” I whisper.  
She looks up at me. “I think you know.”  
And I do know. I know that she feels the same way I do. That this is what all the pain and problems and anger of the past months have come to.  
Bliss.   
She gets a mischievous smile on her face and the next thing I know I have cake smashed into my mouth and on my lips. She laughs as I’m trying to get it off.  
When she laughs, I am happy.


End file.
